Summer Glory
by LASTKNOWSOLDIER22
Summary: fifteen year-old Steven Mason had a nightmare of a school year, now he's homeless and parent-less, he then finds a new home and doesn't know that a group of hedgehogs, a fox, plumbers,and more live there. DISCONTINUED


_**Hello everyone!: D this is my first fanfic. Im not really good at writing this type of stuff but hope you enjoy:)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR NINTENDO CHARACTERS! Except for my own character, Steve Mason. **_

_**CHAPTER 1: The First Day of break **_

It was a warm day in beautiful Los Angeles, California. The leaves were a nice, green color; citizens were retreating to either their backyard or the coastal beaches to cool down in the midst of a heat wave. For L.A's youth, it was their first day of summer. The little kids were out playing outside, at parks, or playing video games. Teens were skating, riding bikes, hanging out with friends, going to the movies, or playing games like _Call of duty_ or _Battlefield, _or spending time with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Everybody was out enjoying summer, **EXCEPT**for 15 year-old Steven Mason.

Steve had one of the worst school years of his life. He failed all his classes, older kids pulled pranks on him, his parents took away his PS3, and worst of all, his girlfriend, Laura, who he loved very much, and went to in times of need, broke up with him a week ago, leaving him devastated and confused. He really didn't have that many friends, because they were all fake. Yep, life this year has been a stubborn bitch to him, a thorn in his ass. He was walking home from a friend's house, listening to his ipod

"_Laura" _that name was stuck in his head. He tried everything to forget her, from beer to weed, it couldn't erase the memories they had spent together. Since then, he hadn't been the same

The song, "Whatsername" was playing on his iPod

"_I made a point to burn all of the photographs. She went away and then I took a different path. I remember the face, But I can't recall the name, Now I wonder how whatsername has been" _He exactly took a different path, a path leading to a deep depression

As he walked onto his street, he started smelling smoke, and saw a black cloud appear in the sky.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as he continued walking.

As he neared his house, he started hearing the roar of the fire, and the sound of wood cracking. When he discovered where the fire was coming from, his heart suddenly dropped

"OM MY GOD, NO, NO, NO, NO" he exclaimed

His house was on fire.

When the fire department came and put out the fire, the head of the department came to Steve to tell him a sad discovery

"How did it happened, Sir?' Steve asked

"Apparently, someone left their straighter on a towel, and it erupted into fire" the chief said.

"Was their anyone in at the time?" Steve asked in fear.

The chief frowned and put his hat down. Steve braced himself for the worst.

"Son, we found 3 bodies in the house, a 40 year-old man, a 39 year-old woman, and a elderly female, I'm guessing the forty and the thirty nine year olds were your parents right?" The chief answered. Steve froze in sadness and thought, "_First Laura, now my parents?"_ Steve broke down in tears, then realizing he was not only his parents were dead, he was now homeless. He imagined right there how his life is gonna be now., Eating out of the garbage can, sleeping on the sidewalk, smelling like crap, etc.

"Was the elderly person someone related?" the chief asked. Steve looked at him, relieving himself with sadness.

"Oh, I don't know who that is." Steve replied in a assuring way

The Chief walked away, while Steve went to retrieve whatever was still left in his now torched room, surprisingly, his clothes in his drawer were still in tact. _Wow_ he thought

A day later, he started looking for somewhere to live on his phone, since it had internet. He realized last night he wasn't going to live his life as a dirty hobo who eats scraps of crap on the floor.

"Hey this isn't bad, "he found a house for rent for as low as $10 a month. It was a huge house and it sat by a beach, which would be great for him since he LOVES to swim.

"Perfect" he said.

He took his bags and headed to check out the home. When he arrived he noticed by the ocean, there was an island with a bridge from the house to the island. "_Cool, a private island." _He thought. He then noticed a car parked in the driveway. Steve walked to the door and knocked, seeing if someone was in there. The door unlocked and opened. Steve was very much surprised when he saw who opened the door for him.

"May I help you?"

_**Rate and Review Plz! Need thoughts on this, so i can decide whether to continue this...**_


End file.
